


A Demon And An Angel On A Plane

by Firewins



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Fluff, M/M, Might be a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewins/pseuds/Firewins
Summary: An angel and a demon on a plane with a good dash of flight anxiety.





	A Demon And An Angel On A Plane

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while on a flight as a way to distract myself from panicking. This is probably ooc but at least I didn't have a panic attack on a plane! Enjoy! :D

The plane shook slightly with the strange, almost falling, almost flying feeling of turbulence. Crowley and Aziraphale sat in the uncomfortable seats of the small plane. They could easily have gotten where they wanted to on their own of course, but sometimes enjoying the human ways of life was better. Or, looking at the angel's face, not better. 

"Oh, this would be a terrible way to be discorporated" Crowley heard the angel mutter. 

"It's fine, Aziraphale we won't crash." Another bout of turbulence shook the plane. 

"I know that but still, even imaging."   
Aziraphale shook his head slightly as if to disloge the thought.   
He glanced at the demon in the seat next to him. Crowley's face was calm as ever, his eyes hidden behind the swave sunglasses. But his hand was gripping the armrest so tightly that the metal had begun to bend.   
Aziraphale glanced at his demon's face and said quietly   
"Maybe I should just do a little miracle anyway." 

 

"Good idea. If it would make you feel better." 

The demon's death grip on the arm rest loosened a bit after that.


End file.
